


The Three Of Us

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: 1940s, All vampires are pansexual, F/F, F/M, Languages, Nadja is fluent in a lot of languages, Nazis, The Holocaust, Threesome - F/F/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Nadja and Laszlo recall one of their past lovers.
Relationships: Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja, Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja/Original Female Character(s), Laszlo Cravensworth/Original Female Character(s), Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. 1.

**-Laszlo & Nadja are in front of the camera-**

Laszlo begins, "Back in the old days, more specifically the 1940's, we used to date this Polish woman who escaped the Nazis. Her name was Ania. She was probably twenty."

Nadja nods.

Laszlo says, "It was just me and Ania at first having an affair. But-"

Nadja smiles, "Ania met me and fell for me."

Laszlo states, "Fell for you is an understatement. She fucking loved to at her first glance…~"

-

**Flash back.**

"Your roommate will like me, tak?" Ania asked Laszlo. (Tak means yes in Polish).

Laszlo nodded. "Yeah. And you'll be safe."

"I won't be the only Jew here, right?" Ania questioned.

"That would be correct." Laszlo paused for a second before continuing. "Well, one of my roommates was formerly Jewish."

Ania stifled a smile of pure delight. "Okay, great!"

The room was empty.

No one else was there besides Ania and Laszlo.

"Nadja…?" The British man began to call out.

Ania was nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"Da?" Nadja stepped into view and paced down the stairs to where Laszlo and Ania resided. (Da is yes in Romanian).

"This is a friend of mine from Poland," Laszlo began to introduce.

Nadja glanced at Ania. Nadja quickly began to speak in Polish. "A jak masz na imię, ładna dziewczyno?" (And what is your name, pretty girl?)

Ania's face flashed pink. "Uch… Ania Zelek." (Uh… Ania Zelek).

Nadja smiled. "Miło cię poznać, Ania. Jestem Nadja." (Nice to meet you, Ania. I am Nadja.)

Laszlo rubbed his hands together with a smile upon his face. "We shall give you a tour, Ania." He turned to her. "What do you think?"

Ania was still captivated by Nadja's radiance.

Laszlo snapped his fingers for a few times to gain the Polish girl's attention.

Nothing.

Laszlo slightly chuckled. "What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Ania blinked a couple of times as she pulled back into reality. "Uh...no! Not at all, Las. But yes. I would love a tour."

Nadja glanced at Laszlo. "She calls you Las?" She mouthed.

Laszlo nodded. A smirk paced upon Laszlo's face. "Let the tour commence."

  
  
  
  



	2. 2.

"Las said you were Jewish," Ania said.

Nadja told her, "Formerly is the better word."

Ania gave her a glance. "What?"

Nadja sighed, "Well, I kinda stopped believing."

Ania briefly touched Nadja's arm in a friendly way. "Why? The teachings are for everyone."

Nadja huffed. "I couldn't believe in you-know-who due to my transition."

Ania eyed Nadja. "What transition?"

Nadja swapped languages just in case Nandor was near--she didn't want him to hear she was giving out her identity to a human she had just met. "Ania, czy wierzysz w wampiry?" (Ania, do you believe in vampires?) Nadja asked, her fingers found a way to glide and take a grasp on Ania's hand.

Ania nodded. "Na pewno. Wielu twierdzi, że nie są prawdziwe, ponieważ nie ma dowodów na istnienie. Ale widzę, że nie ma też dowodu, że one nie istnieją." (Certainly. Many say they aren't real because there's no proof of existence. But, I see that as, there's no proof they don't exist either.)

Nadja eyed Ania. "Jakie jest twoje zdanie na temat wampirów?" (What's your opinion on vampires?)

Ania smiled. "Oni są fascynujący!" (They're fascinating!)

Nadja took a deep breath. "Jestem wampirem. Podobnie jak Laszlo." (Well, I'm a vampire. And so is Laszlo.)

"O." (Oh.) Ania began. "Więc co myślałeś, kiedy przeprowadziłeś się?"

(So what did you think when you transitioned?)

Nadja laughed slightly. "Pomyślałem sobie, co mam zrobić? Jestem oczywiście cholerny! Idę do piekła! Ale wtedy przestałem wierzyć." (I actually thought to myself, what am I going to do? I'm obviously damned! I'm going to Hell! But, that's when I kinda stopped believing.)

Laszlo peeked into the room. "Ania?"

"Tak?" Ania looked up to meet Laszlo's gaze.

Laszlo told her, "It's time you meet time you met our other roommate."

  
  
  



	3. 3

"Are you sure your friends will like me?" Ania asked, bitting her lip.

Laszlo nodded. "Well, Nandor for sure. Maybe not at first, but he'll grow accustomed to you."

Nadja eyed Laszlo. "And Stavros? What do you think he'll think of Ania?"

Laszlo thought. "I'm not sure. There is the possible chance he won't like her-"

Ania's lip trembled softly--or rather quivered.

"...But just as Nandor would be, Stavros should come around to a positive, if not semi-positive, way of thinking," Laszlo told the two women.

Nadja glances at Ania. "Are you ready to meet them?"

Ania took a deep breath, (clearly noticeable by the naked eye), before nodding. "Yes. I am ready."

"Good." Laszlo smiled.

-

"What is this about?" Stavros entered the room, rubbing his eyes.

Nandor calmly and politely asked, "Yes, what is this about?"

Laszlo began. "Ania this is Nandor the Relentless and Stavros the Clever." Then, he began to introduce Ania to Nandor and Stavros. "Nandor. Stavros. This is Ania Zelek. I saved her from the Nazis. She has no where to go, so, she's staying with us."

"Witaj!" (Hello!) Ania waved to Nandor and Stavros.

Nandor smiled. "Hi!"

Stavros huffed. "I don't like her."

Nadja scoffed, "Of course you don't."

Stavros rolled his eyes. "All I am saying is that she's not staying here. If she stays here, they're will be Nazis at our doorstep. She's not worth the risk."

Ania looked appalled.

Nadja began to speak in Romanian. "Trăim în America. Nu există naziști aici. Dar, chiar dacă ar exista, aș spune că Ania merită în totalitate riscul, tu naibii." (We live in America. There are no Nazis here. But even if there was, I'd say Ania is totally worth the risk, you asshole).

Stavros growled.

Then he and Nadja began to argue back in forth in Romanian.

Ania whispered in Laszlo's ear, "Did they used to screw?"

Laszlo shook his head, chuckling. "Of course not! Nadja is Stavros's younger sister."

"Oh," Ania looked away embarrassed. But then asked, "Should we stop them?"

Stavros and Nadja were on the brink of a war now.

Laszlo shook his head. "Nah. Let them squabble. They do this all the time."

"Te voi răni atât de rău! Nici nu știi!"(I will hurt you so bad! You don't even know!) Stavros snarled at his sister.

"Oh da? Îți voi smulge ochii și îi voi hrăni!"(Oh yeah? I will rip out your eyes and feed them to you!) Nadja hissed back.

"They do this all the time?" Ania asked, confused.

Laszlo said, "Yep. It's best to let it run its course."

-

A couple hours later Nadja left that room to enter the room that Nandor, Laszlo, and Ania were waiting in.

Ania gawked at Nadja. "You're bleeding!"

Vampire blood was black; and Ania didn't like the sight of it.

Nadja's cut was below her black eye. Nadja laughed. "You should see the other guy."

As if right on que, Stavros stumbled into the room with bruises and a bloody nose. Stavros had a bruise on his neck as if Nadja tried to choke him.

"Every Tuesday," Laszlo grumbled.

Ania gawkes at the British man. "This happens every Tuesday?"

Laszlo nodded. "Yep. Every Tuesday--sometimes, it's more often then that."

Stavros rasped to his sister, "This isn't over. You haven't won." He lounged at Nadja.

Nandor stepped between them. "I'd love to have Laszlo coax you on, but it's time to slumber."

  
  
  
  



End file.
